Mi pequeña gruñona
by Celi-chii
Summary: '- Me voy a Italia - ¡Te odio Naruto! - ¿Hinata? - ¡Te amo! - ¿Qué te parece una luna de miel en Italia? - ¿L-Luna de miel' One-shot. NaruHina. AU.


**¡One shot!**

_Sí, lo sé, tengo cosas pendientes, ¿pero qué queréis? ¡Necesito escribir lo que se me pasa por la cabeza! No todo… si no, ya estaríais traumatizados xd_

_**En fin, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

><p>Una hermosa chica de ojos aperlados y pelo moreno esperaba en la puerta de salida de su trabajo. Trabajaba de secretaria en una de las mejores empresas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Hacía ya tres años que estaba en aquella empresa, y la verdad hacía muy bien su trabajo.<p>

Estaba esperando a su novio, su querido amor. Sí, él era su más preciado tesoro, el cual no permitiría perder por nada del mundo.. Era apuesto, dulce, cariñoso, divertido, tierno, atrevido… Todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Aún no se creía que fuera suyo, que él hubiese decidido estar con ella; pero era así. La amaba igual que ella le amaba a él. Llevaban ya cuatro años como novios, y últimamente había estado soñando con que le pidiese matrimonio. Pero ese momento nunca llegaba, por más que lo rogara. Aún así nunca se lo diría, no quería presionarle después de lo que les costó estar juntos, no. Ahora lo importante era estar unidos amándose, ya más adelante se encargarían de la boda y de formar una familia. _Mi propia familia…, _pensó ilusionada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos a la llegada de un coche deportivo que aparcaba delante de ella. De él bajó un hombre, o más bien un dios, pensaban las chicas de alrededor. La camiseta negra que llevaba le quedaba a la perfección con esos vaqueros, y le hacía verse tan atractivo. Su revuelta cabellera era rubia, y hacía contraste con los dos mares que llevaba por ojos. Caminó hasta la chica sonriendo, al igual que ella y la plantó un beso en medio de la calle, corto, pero satisfactorio.

- Hola cariño – murmuró él una vez se separaron.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun – ya no tartamudeaba como cuando las primeras veces que lo veía, pero seguía sonrojándose de igual manera - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Algo cansado, pensé que nunca acabaría. El teme me ha dado miles de papeles que trabajar, y no sé cómo los he hecho, tengo la mano agotada de tanto escribir. – la vio preocuparse, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue?

- Bien, creo que a este paso terminaré… el año que viene – ironizó.

- Bueno, tú al menos terminarás - rió un poco – Vamos, te invito a almorzar, tengo que decirte una cosa – se puso más serio y la abrió la puerta del coche.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó curiosa subiéndose - ¿Me va a doler? – bromeó.

- Tendrás que esperar – bromeó siguiéndole el juego, cerrándole la puerta y yendo a la suya -, te aseguro que más me dolerá a mí… – dijo tristemente sin que ella pudiera oírla.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la chica una vez dentro los dos.

- A donde tú quieras, preciosa… - dijo sonriéndole sensualmente. Ésta rió dulcemente, sonrojada.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena – murmuró arrancando.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en un bar cercano al que solían ir muchas veces.<p>

- Hinata… tengo algo que decirte… - intentaba decir el rubio.

- ¡Mira Naruto! ¡Una pasarela! Y se celebra aquí, ¡en la ciudad! – decía mirando a la televisión de aquel bar sin escuchar demasiado a su novio.

- Hinata, escucha yo… - fue interrumpido por el camarero que llegó a tomar nota.

- ¿Qué van a querer señores? – dijo algo asustado por la mirada asesina que le echó Naruto al interrumpirle.

- Mm… Creo que tomaré esta ensalada – dijo señalándola en el menú - ¿Y tú Naru?

- Eh… pues…, tráigame un escalope.

- Está bien, enseguida vuelvo – se fue.

- Hinata, me tengo que… - volvió a ser interrumpido por el tono de móvil de la chica. Gruñó por lo bajo.

- Oh, perdona, ahora me cuentas, ¿sí? - ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? Ese tono de voz tan dulce ablandaba a cualquiera. Iba a ser difícil separarse de ella - ¿Diga? Oh, hola Sakura-chan. Ahora mismo no puedo, pero si te pasas por mi casa más tarde hablaremos, ¿vale? Un beso, adiós – colgó – Era Sakura.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada, quería hablar conmigo. Le he dicho que más tarde, ahora quiero estar contigo – dijo tiernamente. El ojiazul tragó duro.

- E-escucha Hinata, yo…

- Mira, ya traen la comida.

El camarero dejó la comida y se fue comenzando a tener pánico a ese hombre y a su mirada.

- Quiero que sepas que…

- Mm, ¡qué bueno!

- ¡Hinata, me voy de la ciudad! – dijo sin poder contenerse más.

La ojiperla paró en seco de comer tirando el tenedor al plato. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto, su Naruto, le estaba diciendo que se marchaba? No, había tenido que oír mal.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo confundida.

Éste suspiró. – El trabajo… La empresa ha hecho negocios con otra empresa de Italia y alguien tiene que mudarse allí. Y ese alguien… soy yo – susurró.

- ¿Qu-qué? – la chica comenzaba a temblar de la angustia.

- De verdad Hinata, lo siento muchísimo, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes pero…

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó con lágrimas aún por caer, haciendo que a Naruto se le partiera el alma.

- Desde la semana pasada – dijo agachando la cabeza -, no quería decírtelo por no estropear el poco tiempo de estar juntos – empezó a escuchar cómo la ojiperla sollozaba – De verdad Hinata, lo siento… - intentó tocarla, pero ésta apartó la mano.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! – se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que algunas personas de alrededor comenzaran a mirar - ¿Cómo me lo dices ahora? ¿Cómo me lo dices así, de golpe?

- Hinata, creí…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué así me iba a doler menos? – cogió su bolso y su chaqueta – Pues estabas muy equivocado. – susurró, y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

- ¡Hinata, espera! – intentó ir tras ella, pero un camarero no se lo permitió.

- Oiga señor, no ha pagado aún.

El rubio sacó rápidamente la cartera y dejó el dinero justo antes de salir corriendo. Al salir buscó con la mirada y vio a la Hyuga andando rápidamente por la esquina.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Por favor espera! – la chica se giró, pero continuó andando al poco tiempo – Hinata – llegó a su altura y la cogió del brazo – Por favor, escúchame, yo…

- No, Naruto. ¿Te parece poco el daño que me estás haciendo? Sabes perfectamente lo que me prometiste, que no ibas a mezclar los asuntos de trabajo con nosotros, que nunca se iban a interponer. Juraste que estaríamos juntos siempre… - susurró con la cara empapada – Y yo soñaba con tener toda una vida contigo, ¿sabes? Pero veo que no va a poder ser.

- ¡Hinata, aún hay esperanza! Podrías venirte conmigo, allí empezaríamos de nuevo, ¡sé que podemos!

- ¿Te crees que es tan fácil? Tú no tendrás nada que dejar aquí, pero yo tengo a mi padre, a mi hermana, a mi primo. Aquí están mis amigos y mi trabajo. No puedo irme sin más. Si me quisieras de verdad no me harías elegir.

- Pero… - Naruto se sentía una basura.

- ¡No! Vete si quieres, pero yo no iré. – se giró y volvió a caminar – Te odio Naruto… ¡te odio!

* * *

><p><em>Te odio Naruto… Te odio Naruto… Te odio Naruto…<em>

- ¡No! - Se despertó por la mañana con ojeras y mala cara. Había estado toda la noche soñando y pensando en Hinata, ¿cómo le había hecho algo así? Pero ya no había nada que hacer, ella lo odiaba y él cogería el primer vuelo a Italia a primera hora de la mañana, es decir, dentro de dos horas.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, sin ganas, sin vida.

* * *

><p>Se tomaba el café de la mañana, con los ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente. Había perdido al amor de toda una vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel? O… tal vez ella hubiese sido la cruel. Tal vez Naruto no tuviera la culpa de todo… Tal vez, sólo tal vez… él tenía razón.<p>

* * *

><p>- Aquí tiene, su pasaje – decía la chica de la taquilla.<p>

- Muchas gracias – decía amablemente el chico rubio, aunque por dentro estuviese destrozado.

Dejó las maletas donde el equipaje y se dirigió a las escaleras mecánicas que le llevarían al mayor cambio de su vida. Mientras subía en ellas le parecía escuchar algo. _¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Espera Naruto! _Sonrió melancólicamente. Aún tenía su voz metida en la cabeza y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada haciéndole creer que ella venía por él.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, espera! – no, eso no era su mente. Era demasiado real.

Se giró y se encontró al amor de su vida, la más bella imagen. Le llamaba e intentaba abrirse camino entre la gente que había.

- ¿Hinata? – aún estaba algo aturdido, pero reaccionó a tiempo - ¡Hinata! – comenzó a bajar las escaleras mecánicas a pesar de que éstas fueran al contrario. La gente lo miraba extrañada, pensando que estaba loco, pero aún así le dejaban pasar.

Consiguió bajar, situándose en frente de su amada, su bella princesa.

- Hinata… - ¿qué le iba a decir ahora?

- Shh… - posó un dedo en su boca – Ahora no digas nada… no quieras estropearlo - sonrió junto a él y lo besó apasionadamente como si hubieran estado sin verse mil años, aunque sólo hubiesen sido algunas horas.

Cuando se separaron Naruto estaba confundido - ¿No te quedabas en…?

- Me quedaba.

- ¿No dijiste que…?

- Decía… Y siento mucho lo que decía. Lo siento…

- ¿De verdad? – el rubio pensaba que esto era un sueño.

- De verdad de la buena – sonrió una vez más.

El rubio no esperó más y la besó con pasión. Les daba igual que les mirara medio aeropuerto, lo importante era que estaban juntos.

- Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo? – murmuró esperanzado.

- Por supuesto – dijo encaminándose con él hacia las escaleras, de nuevo.

- ¿Y tu pasaporte? ¿Tus maletas? – la chica rió.

- Tranquilo, las maletas están donde el equipaje. El pasaporte… - de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta – está aquí.

El rubio suspiró feliz – Nunca dejas de sorprenderme…

Ya a punto de subir en el avión…

- Oye, ¿qué te parece si celebramos nuestra luna de miel en Italia? – dijo el Uzumaki.

La ojiperla se quedó de piedra dejando los ojos fuertemente abiertos.

- ¿Lu-luna de miel?

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita – Siento que tenga que ser aquí, en este momento, pero no podía esperar. – abrió la caja dejando a la peliazul maravillada con el anillo tan bonito que había en su interior – Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas como esposo a este tonto cobarde que está loco por ti, que te ama y te desea y lo seguirá haciendo por muchos berrinches que cojas a lo largo de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

La Hyuga ya lloraba de felicidad, y sin darle tiempo al ojiazul, se tiró a sus brazos como una leona a su presa.

El chico la recibió feliz llenándola de besos por toda la cara.

- ¡Sí Naruto! ¡Te amo, sí quiero! – gritó feliz.

- Yo también te amo, mi pequeña escurridiza – dijo besándola.

Y así subieron al avión para empezar una nueva vida juntos, casados, y con ganas de formar una familia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta ta ta chán!<strong>

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!_

Me comí la cabeza con el final ¿eh? Que lo sepan… xd

_En fin, saludos._

_¡Nos vemos!_

**_Reviews._ **


End file.
